Kendal
Overview A General of the Second Division Ecclesian Holy Knights. Kendal was born in Azilla, a tributary of Ecclesia. He defends the Holy Ground against the Dark Legion. As an Azillan, he must maintain strict faith in God. He has reservations about his assignment defending the Holy Ground, but does not object because of his honor. He is a skilled tactician. *Main Weapon: Warhammer and mace *Main Skill: Mêlée The Crusades (KUF: the Crusaders) Once Hironiden’s borders are secured by Gerald and his forces, General Kendal and the Reclamation Army begin to make their way to the Holy Ground. On their way they happen to pass through the smoldering ruins of Greyhampton. There one of the soldiers finds an Ecclesian artifact. Puzzled, Thomas brings it to Kendal. He takes one glance at the artifact and issues the order to move out. Later, Thomas brings up the artifact, saying he thinks it’s Ecclesian, implying their own people destroyed Greyhampton. Kendal, one to always act confident around his troops, quickly dismisses the idea. He then drops the topic and encourages his forces to quickly make their way to base camp. At base camp, Sir Duane begins to question his decision to join the Reclamation Army. Duane being from Hironeiden, has religious and ideological differences from Kendal and Thomas. Thomas responds to him like a typical “Ecclesian”, saying that they are here due to God’s will. Duane replies with a smartass response, sparking the beginning of Duane’s and Kendal’s animosity toward each other. Duane believes that Ecclesia’s hasty decision to move into hostile enemy territory was a mistake. However, Thomas takes the opposite stance, stating he thinks they entered the war too late, and should have been this far by now. Kendal takes Duane’s insult towards his people with stride, stating that he will be the one to decide when and how the Reclamation Army will perform its operations. After another large encounter the next day, they make their way back to camp, and to Kendal’s surprise the Patriarch is waiting for him. He finds himself being praised by the Patriarch for his actions in the Holy Ground. Kendal asks him why the Patriarch is risked his safety by coming to such hostile territory. The Patriarch states that he is a servant of God, and if God wishes to end his life here then so be it. Kendal, clearly unconvinced by what he said, drops the topic. The Patriarch then introduces Kendal and Gerald for the first time. Due to differences in religion and ideologies, both generals find themselves in an awkward situation. They say virtually nothing to each other before Gerald leaves by excusing himself. Kendal leaves the Patriarch’s audience and then encounters Captain Walter. After getting no “reasonable” answers from the Patriarch, Kendal begins to question him instead. Being close friends, he is far more likely to get what he wants to hear from him. Walter says the reason they are in the Holy Ground is due to a vision from God received by both the Patriarch and himself. Kendal then asks him if they moved into Greyhampton before him (clearly questioning the Ecclesian artifact Thomas gave him). Walter says he’ll explain everything in due time. The next day they set out on another mission, upon returning, he encounters Gerald. Gerald apologizes for leaving early the day before, as he felt uncomfortable. Gerald then asks why the Ecclesian forces moved in so quickly, implying they are clearly unprepared. Kendal replies like a true “Ecclessian” and the two go about their ways. Duane notes that it’s unusual for Dwarves and Elves to be fighting alongside Hironeiden, especially considering how the two races dislike each other. Thomas states that fighting alongside people who have not converted to true faith is disturbing. They go out on another mission, but when they return to camp they learn the Partriarch has fled the Holy Ground, along with Walter. Having done a fairly thorough job of securing the Holy Land, General Kendal plans his next move. Many other forces, including Regnier, have left in pursuit of the Patriarch. Kendal decides to try and catch him before he does. They leave the Holy Ground and follow in close pursuit of the Patriarch. However, to his dismay he encounters General Gerald. This sets Kendal off. It is clear that he is forgoing the safety of allied forces in the Holy Ground by pursuing Regnier for personal reasons. Kendal chews him out for being reckless, knowing that Gerald is trying to avenge the deaths of Rupert and General Hugh. Gerald tries to justify his actions by stating that Regnier is the spiritual leader of the east, and if he were to die the Dark Legion would crumble. They continue on their course and try and catch up with the Patriarch at Jungsburg, but when they arrive they learn that he had already left. General Kendal asks Thomas what his father said about recent events. He replies by saying his father said that the divine will has depth’s they cannot understand. This sets Duane off and he begins to demean Kendal’s and Thomas’ religion. This angers Kendal and he tells him to keep his views to himself. Duane continues on as he did, and ends up saying that he joined the army to earn his “just reward”. It’s at this point Kendal threatens his life. Duane is persistent however, and asks Kendal and Thomas to open their eyes and see that this war is not about Religion, but about power. Just as it always has been. The army quickly leaves Jungsburg in hopes they can catch the Patriarch. When they arrive at Ecclesia the Patriarch is waiting for them. The Patriarch is furious, stating that corruption caused Walter to seize the Ancient Heart from him, and is now on his way to Nowart. He tells Kendal that he must be stopped by any means necessary. Thomas’ concern for his father greatly increases, but Kendal calms him down knowing they are only being fed half of the story. The Encablossan War (KUF: the Crusaders) The Patriarch and Kendal hastily leave Ecclesia and rendezvous at Nowart. Walter is cornered by both Regnier’s and Ecclesian forces and has no place to go. The Patriarch decrees that Walter is hereby excommunicated, and is to be executed on site. Kendal’s army cuts a swathe through Regnier’s forces (as Regnier had not yet arrived on the battlefield). The Patriarch follows in close pursuit, Kendal finds himself confronting Walter and the remnants of his army just outside the alter of Nowart. Kendal meets Walter face to face, enraged by his recent actions. Walter states that the Patriarch turned away from God, and that he alone is following the divine will of God. Kendal hesitates. An informant then tells Walter that his soldiers reached the alter. Ecclesian forces rush after them hoping to reclaim the Ancient Heart. However, one soldier reaches the alter with the Ancient Heart in hand and smashes it. Mortally wounded by Ecclesian forces, the soldier he looks up to the sky, the last his fading vision catching the face Encablossa. Encablossa’s corporeal body looms over the battlefield, it’s massive figure dominates the entire landscape. All those who look at it freeze in awe. A shadowy blanket is released from its body and slowly begins to cover all of Bersia. As the blanket covers the soldiers awe is soon replaced by confusion. Peebles are picked up off the ground and begin to float in air. The confusion then erupts into panic,Encablossa then tears the armies off the ground with his godlike powers and begins consuming them en mass. While Kendal manages to escape consumption, Walter and the Patriarch did not. It then unleashes an endless wave of demons who then begin to overwhelm the remaining forces. The panic is replaced by total chaos. Kendal orders a full retreat and escapes due to opposing forces serving as a nice barrier between him and Encablossa’s minions. On their way back to Ecclesia, Kendal and Duane try to figure out what the heck just happened. No one knew what that creature hovering over the battlefield was or what even summoned it, but they do realize that Encablossa’s demons are confined by it’s Dark Curtain. So, assuming they are outside it, they are safe from its demons attacks. They reach Ecclesia along with some other lucky forces. Kendal learns that allied soldiers managed to capture one of Walter’s men. Kendal interrogates the man hoping to learn something new, but quickly finds more questions than answers. The soldier states that the Patriarch was corrupted by the Ancient Heart's power. However, Walter noticed this and stole the Ancient Heart from him in order to destroy it as God intended. Once the heart was destroyed Encablossa was unleashed, leading the soldier to reason that it must have been a false heart, and that the Dark Elves must have tricked them. Kendal says that what he is saying makes no sense.A Soldier then interrupts the interrogation to tell Kendal that General Gerald and Ellen have arrived at the gates of Ecclesia, which Kendal replies with to open the gates and welcome them immediately. It turns out Regnier saved them and sent him here. They ask Kendal if the words “the curtain will expand to engulf the world” mean anything to him. After some talking he decides that they need to send someone to Jungsburg for reinforcements if they plan to hold off against the demons. Kendal and Duane head out while Gerald and Ellen stay to defend Ecclesia. When they arrive at Jungsburg, the outer walls are in complete ruins, prompting Duane to state how can they be sure that the city isn't destroyed yet. They then realize the area is infested by demons. The demons prove to be too powerful for his forces so he avoids fighting them at all costs. Once they reach the castle's inner walls it becomes clear that the city was destroyed. Just when they think all is lost they encounter Lienhart. Lienhart is Regnier’s favored commander, and says they need to follow him. Kendal hesitates, and without much else going for him, begins to think that if this really is the Lord’s Will. They agree to follow Lienhart, as they have "nothing left to lose." They make their way to Kalishire where they meet up with Regnier. There Regnier puts them up to speed with current events. The universe continually shifts between the ages of light and dark. The age of light is ruled by Nibel. The age of Darkness is ruled by Encablossa. The Ancient Heart is the heart of Nibel and Encablossa. Since it was the age Light, the Ancient Heart’s destruction plunged the world into the age of Darkness. If Encablossa is not stopped the entire world as they know it will be transformed into a living nightmare. That involves the destruction and transformation of all the creatures belonging to the age of Light. Then Regnier proposes his brilliant plan to return the world to the age of Light before it’s too late. Regnier will take liches to the north to summon a bone dragon, a legendary creature capable of penetrating Encablossa’s skin, while the Humans will provide a Ecclesian battaloon in order to transport the army inside Encablossa. There the will venture inside and destroy Encablossa’s heart, which will then in turn revert the world into the Age of Light. The story sounds too fanatic to be true, and Kendal asks why he should believe him. Regnier reveals that he is the legendary hero Rick Miner. Duane finds that comment to be a complete lie. However, Kendal has no reason to not believe him and agrees to help only under one condition; once they enter Encablossa, they will follow his lead. Prompting Regnier to comment how humans value the illusion of control.He has no problem with this and agrees.Regnier goes and summons a bone dragon, while Kendal prepares the battaloon. They then rendezvous and head to Funero. They get the bone dragon to penetrate Encablossa’s skin and then enter its body using the battaloon. Upon entry they locate Encablossa’s ancient heart and destroy it, returning back the age of light. Aftermath Kendal, along with Duane, Regnier, Lienhart, and Urukabarr get trapped inside Encablossa. The once great nation Ecclesia collapses due to heavy assault from Encablossa's monsters leaving the nation in ruins, Hironeiden then obsorbs Ecclesia, thus uniting the entire western continent of Bersia. With Regnier gone, the Dark Elves take this opportunity to overthrow king Valdemar which they succeed in. They then split into warring tribes and fight amongst themselves. Inside the Dark Dimension (KUF: Circle of Doom) Kendal finds himself trapped inside the Dark Dimension. With his role played out, he finds very little worth living for. When he goes to sleep he enters the dream world. In the Dark Dimension dreams are quite real, and contain the souls and memories of individuals. There he encounters a mysterious old man. It turns out that the man is Moonlight, the Noble Spirit. He learns that Moonlight’s body was destroyed by Encablossa, but not his soul. He managed to fuse his soul to an artifact in order to prevent Encablossa from taking it. If you die in the Dark Dimension, Encablossa will consume your soul for all eternity, leaving you in a never ending state of agony. Kendal awakes and then goes about travelling through the Dark Dimension. Next time he encounters Moonlight he learns that one of his friends was looking for him. While Moonlight can’t tell him his name, Kendal is certain it’s Walter. Some time later he finds Walter waiting for him. Kendal eagerly greets him, but receives a most unusual response. Instead of greeting him by name, Walter says he finds himself wondering, searching for Ecclesia. It becomes abruptly apparent that Walter is losing his mind. Moonlight reveals to Kendal that Walter is undergoing a transformation due to his exposure to the Dark Dimension. All corruptible races, like humans, will slowly lose their free will and be transformed into Encablossa’s demons. Kendal knows that means he too must be changing. Moonlight says that Walter must still have something left to accomplish in life if he has managed to fend off the transformation process so well. When Kendal goes back to Walter he learns the reason why he’s managed to survive. Walter breaks down as his memories flood back to him, and pleads with Kendal to take him to his son Thomas. Kendal promises to do just that. He also learns that Walter fused his soul to his pendant, which he lost. Kendal plans to find it to prevent further corruption from Encablossa. Kendal goes out and finds Walters pendant and returns to the dream world. However, when he arrives Walter is not there. He talks to Moonlight and he believes that Kendal inadvertently absorbed Walter’s soul. It killed him, but prevented his soul’s corruption by Encablossa. Kendal vows to take Walter’s pendant to his son. Kendal talks to Moonlight and decides that they need to stop his own mutation process. To do this they need to find the waters embracing time so Kendal can drink it. After he does this he should be safe. Kendal ventures forth and recovers the water, and then heads back to Moonlight. There he drinks the water, but is then encountered by another old man. He tells Moonlight to stop taking advantage of Kendal. Kendal becomes confused. Moonlight tries to get Kendal to ignore the man, claiming he is Encablossa. Encablossa states how Moonlight manipulated and lied to him. He reveals to Kendal that he will continue to transform into a mutant, but will be free of Encablossa’s mind control. Moonlight tells Kendal the truth. He did this because Regnier has teamed up with Encablossa. Regnier too will become one of Encablossa’s mutants and plans to end the age of Light. The only way to stop Regnier is with someone whose power can rival his. Moonlight intended on making this Kendal. Encablossa wants Kendal to learn the true gravity of the situation at hand. He tells Kendal to locate various books of knowledge. He finds them and heads back to Encablossa. They then talk about the books. The universe switches between the ages of light and darkness. If there is no balance between the ages, the very universe will collapse on itself. Not only that, if the age of light lasts too much longer the entire universe will be destroyed. However, Kendal doesn’t let this knowledge sway him from protecting the age of light. Kendal talks to Moonlight and asks him why he has never referred to him by name. This offends Moonlight and says if he still had his body he would fry him in an instant for such a comment. Before Kendal drank the water’s embracing time, Encablossa managed to open a small gap inside Kendal’s mind. He uses this gap to get him to reveal the location of Moonlight’s soul. By doing this Kendal makes his way to a clocktower in the dream world. There he finds Kiether and kills him, destroying the clocktower in the process. This is where Moonlight fused his soul. With the clocktower destroyed, Encablossa can take Moonlight’s soul. Encablossa encounter’s Kendal and tells him about what he did. However, Kendal doesn’t lament Moonlight’s passing. With Moonlight’s body destroyed he was only an image of his former self. That is why he couldn’t learn Kendal’s name and was basically already dead. Kendal goes to Encablossa’s entrance and escapes. Aftermath In Kendal's ending you hear Kendal speaking to a female Encablosian. She mentions how she has never met a human with a clear mind after mutation. Kendal seems quite hurt from his mutation,but never the less, he has successfully stopped his mind from mutating. Personality General Kendal always shows confidence around his troops, even when he is filled with doubt. Throughout the entire course of the Crusaders and Circle of Doom he is left in the dark, for example, Kendal was never told the truth by the Patriarch about Walter and he has to find out himself. And in the dark dimension, Moonlight does not tell Kendal that the potion he is to drink will not stop his mutation, but only allow him to control himself, Kendal always has to find the things out by himself. However with Moonlight, Kendal was able to confront him and ask him if what he heard from Encablossa is true, and Moonlight finally tells the truth, the truth being that he wanted Kendal to fight Regnier and save Bersia. Kendal in the end decides that he will return to the Age of Light to stop Encablossa due to his faith and not his friend anymore (Who he believes could have been a lie made by the dark dimension). He can be best described as a proud but quiet man. As a whole it seems like he keeps his emotions to himself, with a few notable exceptions. He is an objective and impartial person, though his emotions do shine through from time to time. You always get the sense he is analyzing everything due to his impartial responses to his army/friends. Kingdom Under Fire II Artwork of Kendal shows him wearing shinning armor in Kingdom Under Fire 2, but underneath his gear he hides mutated and purple-ish skin. It is not clear what kind of army he'll use. What is certain is that he is the only person who can stop Regnier and prevent the age of Darkness. His mutant powers give him strength that can rival Regnier's. Kendal has two goals: to stop Encablossa and to bring Walter's pendant to Thomas. Fighting style Kendal in Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders and Heroes is quite strong. He is faster than Regnier but slower than other characters due to his armor.However his attacks are fast and always hit on target and if you manage to swing a few swings of his mace you can then swing his hammer in any direction for a very fast attack after the attack from his hammer press X again to swing his mace then press A and move the direction pad too do another fast attack with Kendals hammer making him very fast if you continue to do this.In Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom Kendal is fast with both combat and moving around.He also can get a weapon enchanted with willpower(Along with all the other other characters, however Celine is the only character who can not) allowing him to counter attack everytime he is hit as well as stopping him from falling and staggering. In Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom if you swing Kendal's mace two times then swing his hammer then his mace, you can keep attacking without ever stopping by swinging his mace again and then his hammer and repeating his progress. Quotes Battle Quotes *''"Charge! Show them the wrath of God!"'' *''"Feel the wrath of the Divine!'' *''"God be with us."'' *''"Retreat! Retreat I say!'' ''Conversations'' Kendal: "Duane, your religious views are your own, and I suggest you keep them that way..." Duane: "The Patriarch, he stands to gain some influence on Hironiden, and me, I get to earn a just reward." Kendal: "Not another word, sir. If you continue, your "just" reward will be swift and final!" Patriach Guard:'' " ... the Darks... That's it! the heretics have tricked us... we must have someho''w''... gotten a fake Heart... curse them!"'' Kendal: "A fake?! Make sense soldier--no one could fake such a thing!" Cool Tricks *In one of Kendal's final missions you have to infiltrate your way into Jungsburg while being surrounding by Encablossan fighters. When you reach the end of the stage a 30,000 bonus experience will flash at the top right corner of the screen. If you press start and leave to the world map between now and the stages ending cutscene, you get to keep that experience. So, once you leave you can save your progress and repeat the trick again for massive experience points, by doing this you will be able to get Kendal and his troops to the maximum level. *If you could not do the other trick on Kendal's campaign, you can also do the same trick shown on Regnier's article, in the last mission, when you enter inside Encablossa, just hit start and go back to map (the experience gotten before enetering Encablossa will be saved) repeat as many times as you can. Gallery Kendall img04.jpg Kendall img02.jpg Kendal.jpg Trivia *Kendal is one of only two heroes in the series from Azilla, the other being King Curian. *He is the only hero to be playable in three games, with the exception of Regnier who has been in four (if you count him being as being "playable" in KUF: A War of Heroes)